<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavy Minded by montycon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682644">Heavy Minded</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/montycon/pseuds/montycon'>montycon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Being Walked In On, Coming In Pants, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Situational Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25682644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/montycon/pseuds/montycon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Courier and his companion camp out in abandoned vault, apparently previously homed by fiends with lots of chems about. </p><p>Johnny gets worked up during his high and decides to let off some steam. Arcade picks the worst time to check on the ghoul.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Courier/Arcade Gannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heavy Minded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some background on my courier, for those who care.</p><p>Johnny is a middle-aged ghoul and had been a courier for a while but used to spend a lot of his time as a prospector. He's overall a very good guy but can be just as shrewd as Arcade if the situation calls for it. He's also got issues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a jackpot, a dream come true, Johnny thinks to himself. The vault they’d picked for the night, an abandoned fiend chem stash. He shoves most of it into his pack, but leaves some in his pockets to use when he gets back to the room he picked out for the night. He asked Arcade to look through the vault for any useful information, see if there was anything left in the clinic or kitchen. The other man is independent enough, he shouldn’t need Johnny for anything as simple as some scavenging. So he’s got plenty of time. </p><p>	Johnny dumps his pack and removes the bulk of his armor once back in his room, the ghoul sighing to himself as the stuffy helmet is removed. It helps when talking to people unused to ghoulified features, but gets uncomfortable over the hours. Once down to his jeans and undershirt, he lays down and picks up several of the Jet canisters he’d found, dumping them next to him. He has an issue, but that’s not his concern right now.</p><p>	As he relaxes, he inhales deeply from the Jet capsule. He lets out a relieved sigh- it’d been a while and the withdrawal symptoms were starting to make him jumpy. Can’t let that happen, He’s been pretty good about keeping his needs on the down-low from Arcade. The fella is smart, smart in a way that Johnny isn’t so he'd been overly cautious up until this opportunity. He takes another toke and the high begins to hit him, the euphoric sensation giving him intense relief, and a growing pressure in his jeans. Any concerns about Arcade fly out the window as sensation overtakes him. </p><p>	It wouldn’t be the first time he’d gotten hard from his high like this, sudden heat pooling as blood rushes to his groin. He palms his erection through his jeans and moans. His head feels fuzzy, and his hands fumble as he tries to remove his belt without much success. Too uncoordinated and horny, he growls and opts to keep rubbing himself through his jeans. The friction of the rough fabric draws a low groan from his throat, Johnny turns to his side and tries not to drool as he continues to rub himself off. Soft moans and sighs puncturing the silence.</p><p>	Gripping himself through his pants, the ghoul bucks his hips and writhes as he tries to get more pressure, more pleasure as he presses his cock harder against his thigh. He tries to imagine something to help him along, brain flitting between attractive strangers before settling on the image of his companion jerking him off. Keen, intelligent eyes and medical precision. There are apparently some repressed feelings he should address, but he simply moans louder. His free hand clutches the pillow by his head and his leaking cock creates a dark wet spot on his thigh as he ruts. Too lost in his high and pursuit of his climax, he doesn’t notice the unlocked door open off to his side. </p><p>	Arcade had just come in to ask where Johnny wanted him to put the supplies he’d found only to come across the other masturbating fully clothed and clearly drugged- if the actions didn’t give it away, the Jet canisters on the mattress did. The scene leaves the man slack-jawed as the supplies tumble from his arms.</p><p>	As the scavenged items scatter on the floor, the ghoul yelps at the sudden noise and turns to look at the shocked Arcade, hand stilling on his now-throbbing cock. But the sudden lack of movement almost makes him yelp again, desperately close- he whines and throws one arm up to cover his face as his hand continues pumping himself through his jeans. A few more strokes and Johnny is coming, cum sticks to his cock and adds to the wet mess in his pants. At the same time, he feels the high wearing off- and lets out a distressed moan.</p><p>	If Arcade hadn’t been shocked by the scene already, it increases tenfold when Johnny continues to pleasure himself- and it takes the medic a moment to process that his companion keeps going and holy shit, is coming in his pants. In front of him. What he wants to feel is angry- he’d noticed there’d been a distinct lack of chems in his haul and he’s not happy to find it’s because they’d already been picked up for distinctly non-medical purposes. He can’t deny the intense heat of his blushing face either.</p><p>	By the time Arcade mentally recovers and realizes he should really do something, the ghoul is still lying on the mattress, pressing a pillow over his face- trembling but frozen in panic. Quickly assessing the situation, Arcade decides the best approach is the gentler one. He could tear into the other man- but finds himself unwilling to. Johnny had been a more than useful companion thus far. Arcade walks up to the bed and sits on the edge.</p><p>	“Normally I’m flattered, but I’m more annoyed by the fact you didn’t tell me you we're a druggie.” Arcade says it plainly- as if this isn’t intensely humiliating for the ghoul.</p><p>	“Never planned for ya to find out” Johnny replies, muffled by the pillow he’s currently smooshing over his face. Maybe he can smother himself to death and get out of this, he thinks. The air feels cold against the wet spot in his jeans and the fabric sticks to his semi-hard cock- he shifts uncomfortably.</p><p>	The medic rolls his eyes. “How are you feeling?” Arcade offers instead. </p><p>	The ghoul removes the pillow, looking at Arcade with a miserable expression, what hair he has left is all over the place. “Sticky.” He shifts again. Annoyed by his persistent arousal. “Is there any way I can convince you to pretend this never happened and keep some level of my dignity?” His voice drawls, tired now after his orgasm and dissipating high. </p><p>	“Not on your life.” Arcade says bluntly. “We’re going to talk about this and it’s going to suck for you.” </p><p>	Johnny lets out an admittedly dramatic groan.</p><p>	Arcade gets up, and pulls Johnny to a sitting position. “Come on, lets get you cleaned up and looked at first.” He gives him a quick overview, Johnny’s rough skin is clammy and his pupils are still dilated, but cognitively he was back. As if the heated, blushing scarred skin and distinct frown didn't tell him that. Arcade helps the ghoul stand, stabilizing him when his knees threaten to buckle. “Luckily for you, this place still has running water.”</p><p>        “Lucky me” Johnny replies bitterly, and the two head off towards the showers. Dreading what's coming next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe a second chapter to this, haven't decided yet. It's pretty short on it's own so it's entirely possible.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>